The present invention relates to a profiled strip for sealingly bordering window or door openings in vehicles and buildings, with these openings being provided with panes or the like that are slidingly movable relative to the profiled strip.
Sliding windows and other window panes, door panels, etc. that can move encounter an undesired high resistance to sliding at the profiled rubber strip seals against which these panes rest, with this resistance being due to the naturally present surface character of the seals. It is therefore long been the practice to provide the profiled strands, at least in those peripheral regions where sliding contact is made, with a surface overlay that favors sliding. For reasons of installation, as well as with a view to the changing stresses that constantly occur during use, a fixed, self-substance bonding of the overlay to the body of the strip is indispensable. Depending upon the difference in the materials between the overlay and the main strip, a bond having the necessary resistance to separation and the necessary durability is often difficult to produce. Attainment of this bond is particularly difficult when fluorine-containing synthetic materials, such as polytetrafluoroethylene, are used for the overlay. On the other hand, these synthetic materials have outstanding sliding characteristics that are better than those of any other usable overlay materials.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel construction of a two-material profiled strip that has the desired good sliding characteristics in the contact zone while at the same time enabling use of conventional methods to produce a high strength bond regardless of the type of overlay material that is used.